ithimiorumhbfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Visigyr's Bloc
The Battle of Visigyr's Bloc was one of the final engagements during Uuth'har Gollm's invasion. The Battle lasted for three weeks and resulted in the complete destruction of Uuth'har Gollm's Honor Guard, comprised entirely of Gith. Prelude Uuth'har Gollm's Invasion was a lot more serious than the Riders had first thought. Since the Battle of Sykern, the Riders became overly cautious to risk any more of them falling at Uuth'har Gollm's claws. Be it either for the fear of what Agawrath will do to them or to keep Vaakoraa from falling to the Blightman. The invasion nevertheless saw the North's near complete destruction, (the South's 'neglect' being etched rather permanently into the Northerners' minds) and had even brought the South to it's knees. It was beginning to look like Uuth'har Gollm would be victorious. The dire outlook worsened for many when Uuth'har Gollm began the Final Assault. The Final Assault was a massive battle plan he devised to invade the Spire of Corruption and the surrounding city, Askhavarr. The crossing of the Three Bridges was a brutal endeavor, harassed every step by Vaakoraan mages and Dark Legion missiles. Hundreds fell in the crossing, and the fighting within the city would be even more brutal. The fighting tore Askhavarr asunder. Much of the city was in ruins merely moments after the combat had started from the excessive use of spells by both sides. The Honor Guards (not to be confused with Uuth'har Gollm's personal bodyguards), were an elite force of Gith designed to capture and hold a position. Being the only Gith in the entire Host, and the first of their kind to see real combat, they were heavily tested. During the initial combat they only suffered 3 casualties, and Uuth'har Gollm was pleased with their success. After enough success, Uuth'har Gollm granted their Commandant, Hi'syl Visigyr, a large degree of autonomy. Visigyr's first move was to capture a series of buildings surrounded by a plaza. This series of buildings weren't known by any formal name, but would become known as the Visigyr's Bloc, named after Visigyr. The Bloc was captured in an ambush by the Honor Guard. The Honor Guard suffered no casualties and managed to occupy the lightly defended Bloc. The reason for the lack of defense being that the Dark Legion were spreading their forces thin during the battle already. The Battle The Visigyr's Bloc was of strategic interest to the Dark Legion. It was centered along a vital crossroads for their supply lines, and with the Honor Guard in control of the crossroads the main body of the Host would move down south to join them and slow down Vaakoraan supplies to a crawl. This was a dangerous situation that needed to be solved and fast. The Dark Legion surrounded the Bloc and heavily fortified the arrival route for the main body of the Host. This cut off the Honor Guard, but along with their own supplies, what they captured in earlier raids, and what was left behind within the Bloc itself, they could last out for nearly a year.